


Sala de música

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Insersion, Lemon, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eles estava criando música na sala, com os seus corpos, com seus suspiros, com seus orgasmos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sala de música

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



O dedo era longo e alvo, tinha unhas compridas e feitas de forma a serem afiadas como a de um gato, naquele dia o esmalte era de um vermelho intenso chegando a ter o mesmo tom de sangue que tinha visto naquele mesmo dia na aula de biologia. Outra segurava a manga do casaco puxando-o para perto de si com autoridade, o mais novo não pode deixar de sorrir com isso. Mesmo com seu jeito afeminado, o professor era alguém dominador e dotado de uma força que invejaria muitos dos meninos que jogavam no time de futebol americano no colégio; era essa dicotomia que fazia o menino se admirar. Apesar do que as pessoas falavam.  
Os lábios do homem tinha gosto de morango, a língua hábil dançava com a sua ditando as regras como sempre, sentia-se excitado quando ele fazia isso. Eram conhecimentos que o menino não possuía devido à idade, não que isso se importa realmente no relacionamento que ele mantinha com esse professor tão diferente. A primeira vez que o viu fora quando o seu professor de artes tirou férias – que veio a ser tornar permanentes – para substituí-lo, com uma mistura de roupa feminina e máscula, com um misto de sarcasmo e humor negro, ele foi conquistando o carinho da turma e do colégio todo. Mesmo que por muitas vezes o moreno soubesse que ele estava mentindo em algumas ações, mas até ai todo mundo era assim.  
Seu dedo penetrou em sua carne no mesmo momento em que o ruivo segurou o seu membro já ereto, o suspiro deixou os lábios de ambos ao mesmo tempo e Gon deu graças a Deus por estarem apoiados em uma mesa, ou o equilíbrio de ambos estaria seriamente comprometido com essa brincadeira. As roupas eram incomodas, mas tirá-las seria problemático e o ruivo demonstrava-se um pouco contra isso, por sorte eles também tinham encontram em final de semana onde estavam mais a vontade e poderiam fazer o que quisesse, ou melhor, como quisesse.  
A pessoa que tomou a primeira atitude fora o mais novo, logo depois que percebeu o estado em que o homem o deixava só de olhá-lo com aqueles sois que parecia a tudo notar. Um desafio ácido soando como um comentário inocente foi o suficiente, Gon não gostava de ser instigado, não gostava que as pessoas duvidassem de sua capacidade e assim caiu no jogo do professor. Nunca foi tão grato à manipulação de alguém como estava desde então. O relacionamento começou a passos lentos, mas depois que o sexo passou a ser algo comum, a evolução foi rápida e natural.  
Penetrou-o sem qualquer recato, segurando a cintura do outro com suas mãos fortes e firmes, a estocada fazia a mesa mover-se arranhando o chão, o moreno estava feliz pelo isolamento acústico da sala de música que também servia para artes em geral quando não estava sendo usada. Os gemidos de Hisoka era um convite para acelerar, para ir mais rápido e para tomá-lo com ainda mais força do que antes e fazê-lo perder a noção da realidade diante o prazer. Isso porque o menor iria sentir a mesma coisa e sempre que faziam sexo e acreditava que seria sempre assim.  
Mesmo isso lhe incomodando Gon não contava os seu segredo para ninguém, ele sabia que as pessoas não iriam entender o quão feliz estava, o quão bem o mais velho lhe fazia e isso lhe deixava terrivelmente triste. Sempre dividia sua vida com Mito – sua tia, com Killua- seu melhor e com Kurapika – um aluno mais velho que tinha feito amizade por acaso. Mas sabia que era melhor assim, talvez quando fosse mais velho pudesse contar e as pessoas fossem entender, mas agora não era essa hora. Não que isso importasse naquele momento, não mesmo.  
Foi a sua vez de gemer quando sentiu a estocada, isso não acontecia sempre, era bem raro na verdade. O moreno sentia-se meio incomodado com esse tipo de troca, ainda sim quando acontecia deixava Hisoka guiar o ritmo deixava o mais velho usar sua força e sua vitalidade para dar-lhe o que ele costumava entregar ao outro. Por tudo o que entendia, ele era realmente bom naquilo, realmente apto a dar-lhe prazer e fazê-lo estremecer em sensações que apenas ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar. Isso era tudo o que lhe importava.  
\- Como sempre você é sempre disposto não é meu querido?  
\- É você quem me deixa assim.  
\- Como sempre, tão lisonjeiro.  
Passou os dedos pelo fio de cabelo dele, arrumando-o de maneira a deixá-lo um pouco mais apresentável, afinal sabia ter feito uma verdadeira bagunça ali. Deu um selinho nos lábios dele, enquanto sentia seus braços rodearem a cintura fina dele, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
\- Vamos nos ver no final de semana?  
\- Claro aonde você quer ir?  
\- No cinema, tem um filme novo que todo mundo esta falando.  
\- Não prefere ir com Killua ou outro amigo?  
\- Eu vou com eles e vou com você, por que não?  
\- Tem razão, por que não?


End file.
